


One Week

by deanstrenchcoatangel



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanstrenchcoatangel/pseuds/deanstrenchcoatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Anthony are best friends working at a digital media company. Said company is doing a series of videos for their Youtube channels where they pair up employees and 'fake-marry' them for a week. Adam and Anthony are next in line. What will happen when their fake relationship stirs up some real feelings?</p><p>Inspired by Buzzfeed's [Insert Couple] Get Married For A Week series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is shorter than the other 7 days will be. It is pretty much just to set up the story. I hope ye enjoy!

   “Adam Montoya,” Chilled said, a cheeky grin on his face. “We’ve been best friends for years. You’re the person that never fails to cheer me up. You’re also a bastard who cheats at video games and makes me want to throttle you but I’ve learned to deal with that.” His knee began to ache from the weight he was putting on it, and he could feel the eyes of his co-workers and friends grinning as they took in the scene before them.

   “What are you doing, Chilled?” There was an amused look on Adam’s face, but Chilled could see the light beginnings of a blush on his cheeks.

   Chilled dug around in his pocket for the rings the studio had supplied before holding one out. “Will you do me the honor of fake-marrying me for a week?”

   Adam rolled his eyes as he took the ring from the Italian. “I agreed to doing the video last week.”

   An unknown voice behind the two called out, “Is that a yes?”. Max moved around the side of the couple, iPhone in hand as he recorded them (per Chilled’s instruction, of course).

   “Whatever,” Adam muttered, “It’s a yes.” There was a series of cheers from the surrounding onlookers. Chilled stood up so that he and Adam were at the same level. He held up a hand, clearly indicating that his desire for a high-five, which Adam ignored. “Can I go back to microwaving my burrito now?”

   The crowd began to disperse, leaving only Adam and Chilled. The latter leaned against the counter of the staff kitchen, a thrill of excitement coursing through him. “Of course, _fiance.”_ He said with a giggle.

   “Shut up,” Adam shoved his shoulder lightly. His face grew a bit more serious. “I finalized the recording schedule. Tomorrow morning we’ll give our beginning thoughts about how we think this week will go. The studio was booked for Friday morning, so we’ll do our halfway checkpoint that night.” Chilled nodded, showing he was listening and taking mental notes. “We’ll do our final thoughts next Monday morning. Of course we’ll have to do little videos here and there throughout the week as anything of importance happens, but those are the major shoots. And before you ask, yes, I will be sending you an email with the times to remind you.”

   “Thanks, _babe_.” Chilled giggled as Adam rolled his eyes.

   “You do know we aren’t _actually_ a couple, don’t you, Anthony?” Adam asked, a smirk on his face.

   Chilled furrowed his brow. “Whaaaaat?” He asked in mock surprise. “But I totally just proposed to you and you totally just said yes.”

   The microwave dinged, signalling the completion of Adam’s burrito. “I’d love to stay and chat, _dear_ , but I have paperwork to fill out for tomorrow.”

   Chilled groaned.  “You’re soooo boring.”

   “Yeah, well, you’re annoying.” Adam ignored Chilled’s pout. “If we want a crew, I need to finish the paperwork.” He shook the burrito from its wrapper, plopping it on a paper plate. “I’ll see you in the morning. 8am sharp. Understand me, Chaos?” A finger pointed accusingly at the younger man. “8 in the morning. Not 9, not 8:15, not 8:02. 8.”

   Chilled threw his hands up in surrender. “Geez… You’re late _one time.._.”

   “Try 7 times.”

   “Fine, fine. I’ll be here at 8am.”

   “Good,” Adam patted Chilled on the head approvingly. “I will see you then.” Without another word, he picked up his disappointing burrito, turned on his heel, and headed back to his desk. Chilled couldn’t help the smile on his face as he went back to his own desk, though he wasn’t exactly sure why.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to work on this one. I've been doing so many one-shots that I've missed having the time to just develop a story and characters through multiple chapters, ya know? And I'm just now realizing this is my first legit solo chaptered fic in literally years, and my actual first youtube one. Wow. This will only have 8-9 chapters total but they'll be good (I hope). Let me know what you thought, or don't. It's your life. I do accept requests, so send me a message if you want. I hope ye enjoyed! :)


End file.
